darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonlight Arrives In Iacon
2011 06 01 Back to 2011 Logs Moonlight First Aid Hammerstrike Jackknife The concept of factional cities is rather new to Moonlight. To her a city is a city. So, finding Iacon in her travels, it doesn't really occur to her that she shouldn't be there. Calm as anything, she mosies around inside, apparently not considered a threat by anyone...yet. First Aid glances at the strange femme- while it's true he doesn't know everyone in Iacon- or even the base- by a very long shot, he's pretty sure he's never seen her before, and while she openly carries a weapon at her waist, she doesn't have a visible factional symbol. Of all the times to be out of earshot of one of the patrolling security mechs.... "Um... hi. Are you lost?" Turning to look at the source of the question, Moonlight shakes her head. "Yes, sort of, but I started that way," she replies with a grin. "Just looking around." As if it was the most normal thing in the world. "You're a small fella, aren't you?" First Aid takes a careful step back. "I'm an apprentice medic. And, um, on my way to my shift." His voice is carefully polite. He's really not that small, but still, no reason to be rude just because she is.. odd. "Sounds interesting," Moonlight drawls. She seems good natured, odd or not. "Well, I hope you won't be late on account of me. People get cranky while waiting to be fixed, hmm?" Putting her hands on her hips she tilts her head to the side and scrutinizes him a little more. First Aid nods politely. "Right. Um... have a nice cycle, then?" He turns, and heads on his way to the repair bay. Moonlight seems content to follow along for now, her stride easy, unhurried. If there's anything odd about this, she doesn't seem to realize it. "I'm Moonlight, by the way," she says conversationally. "I'm First Aid." He says, not hurrying or slowing down as the big femme follows him, but eying her a bit suspiciously. "Were you looking for the repair bay?" It's still open to neutrals for decontamination after the mess the other day, but... she looks pretty clean to have come in through the crater outside Iacon. Moonlight shakes her head. "No, I'm feeling fine," she says. "Do I look injured?" she asks the medic in training. "Well, First Aid, pleased to meet you. I'm new to Cybertron, so I'm just getting the lay of the land, so to speak." First Aid says "Oh. Um... welcome to Iacon, then?" *walk walk walk* Coming from the edge are two large mechs, seeming to have just returned from patrol. There seems to be a very brief conversation between them before one heads towards the city ramp and the other, Hammerstrike, starts to head to the barracks. However, upon noticing First Aid and an unidentified femme, he changes his course and plods along over to them. "It looks a lot better here than the first city I found after my shuttle splatted into the side of your planet," continues the commentary from Moonlight as she follows the young medic type. Noting another mech approaching, she seems to remain unconcerned. First Aid's curiosity wins out. "Shuttle? You came from off planet?" He asks. Upon reaching First Aid and the mystery femme, Hammerstrike falls in matches stride with First Aid... sort of. The difference in size and thus leg lengths makes that somewhat awkward, so he just slows his pace entirely to match First Aid's quicker, smaller steps. He does not say anything, he just looms, as he is prone to do. Jackknife comes out of her lab after cycles of non-stop work, her forearms and hands are grimy from her work. She hears voices and goes to investigate. "Hello there First Aid, Hammerstrike. A fine cycle it is hm?" she asks, a curious glance at Moonlight, "Second crash on our planet in a solar cycle. Must be a new record." she comments. Moonlight stops at this. "Didn't I say that already?" she asks First Aid. When Hammerstrike matches paces, she looks him over. "So, who is Mr. Strong Silent Type?" she asks no one in specific. And then there's a femme there too. "Shhhh; don't rub it in. I'm usually a much better flier. I think whoever sold it to me didn't tell me the whole truth." First Aid says "Hi Hammerstrike," as the big mech joins him. "Jackknife, right?" He's not talked to the engineer femme since the day after Ratchet got slagged and Lifeline came from Cubicron to help put him back together. Hammerstrike inclines his head in a greeting and says, "Jackknife," in a polite yet stoic tone. He then nods again to First Aid, and then settles a wary gaze upon the talkative femme. He studies her a moment longer before finally intoning "I am Hammerstrike." Jackknife nods to the young medic, "Got it one youngling." she notes with a smile. A soft chuckle to the newcomer, "Oh I wasn't trying to dear." she states, then a glance at Hammerstrike, "By the way I'm working on that project for your hammer alteration." "Well, hello then Hammerstrike," Moonlight says with a winning smile. His wariness doesn't seem to bother her. Then she grins at Jackknife. "Glad to hear it." She looks between the two new arrivals. "I'm Moonlight, since you probably didn't hear me give my name earlier." Hammerstrike arches an optic ridge at Jacknife for a moment, and then he nods silently. He then glances back at Moonlight for a moment or two, as if waiting for something. "Good to see you again, Jackknife," First Aid says with a smile. "On a better day." Jackknife nods to the femme, "Nice to meet you Moonlight." then a smile to First Aid, "Hmm perhaps." she notes. Moonlight folds her arms loosely across her chest. "Talkative bunch here, aren't you?" she asks, her tone that of good natured teasing as she looks at those present. Hammerstrike finally eases to a stop, staring down at Moonlight. "Might I inquire what you are doing here?" First Aid eyes Moonlight with a faintly annoyed look. "I did offer assistance if you needed it, but since you didn't, I don't really know what else to say to you." He starts towards the repair bay again before stopping and turning back towards the little cluster of mechs. "Um, Jackknife, you work on systems integration stuff, don't you, in addition to weapons? Would you mind double-checking some equations for me later on, if you have a spare minute?" Jackknife chuckles softly to Moonlight. "I suppose." she smiles, then a look to First Aid, "Oh I think I could take a look see, sure. If its a system I can understand I'm willing to help out." "Walking and talking," Moonlight answers, as though that were obvious. She leans a bit towards First Aid. "Never heard of casual conversation. All work and no play..." She shakes her head as though not wanting to finish the sentence. As for Jackknife, she just smiles and winks quickly at the other femme in a spirit of mock conspiracy. Hammerstrike slowly begins to walk again, his lips pulled down into a slight frown on his otherwise expressionless face. He just continues to stare down at Moonlight, unimpressed. First Aid says "I /like/ my work," to Moonlight- it's not like it's the first time he's heard THAT before. To Jackknife, he replies "It's topographical equations for an alt mode- I just want someone to check my math before I hand it over to Ratchet and see if I can make it work around this weird error." Jackknife hms to the younger medic, "Weird error?" she asks, now curious, then a glance at Hammerstrike. She nudges at the mech in the side, "Don't stare dear, it's rude." Moonlight makes a face at Hammerstrike's back when he isn't looking. Impish, but certainly nothing threatening. "It's good to like you work. I like /my/ work. But I also know what to say when it doesn't directly involve my job. It's called small talk. You should practice." Then she looks mildly guilty as Jackknife mentions rudeness. Ooops! Oh well. Hammerstrike glances over at Jacknife when he receives a nudge, a mild expression of perplexity appearing over his features before the dull down to their usual neutral facade. Finally the large mech shakes his head and slows his pace to so lag behind everyone else, eventually coming to a stop. "It was a problem with the mass tolerances, but.. well, here-" First Aid stops walking and pulls a data pad out of subspace, handing it to Jackknife. "I think I have it solved, like I said, but I'm not an engineer, and I don't want to turn myself into a packing crate or something by accident." He looks back at Moonlight. "I know how to make small talk, but I don't exactly know you or anything." Jackknife takes the data pad and takes a look at what's upon it, she hmms softly. "You got Prime's okay for these?" she asks curiously, all business this femme. A glance up at the medic. "Mind if I make a copy of this to go over in detail?" First Aid shakes his head. "I didn't know I needed it? Ratchet didn't mention anything about that, and the only change I'd make to my own systems is a little more armor to bring my mass up." Moonlight gives First Aid an odd look. "That's what small talk is /for/. Getting to know folks." She shakes her head. "What sort of backwards end of the galaxy is this place anyhow?" The mention of Prime would have her pricking up her ears...if she had them, per se. Either way, she looks interested for a moment. But all the techno talk has her a bit lost. Jackknife chuckles softly at Moonlight, "Mechs, you get used to them dear." she points out and makes a copy of the data on the data pad onto her own personal data pad. "More armor? Are you going to be a combat medic First Aid?" First Aid shrugs and prevaricates, looking down. "I've got a lot of study to do before I'm anything but an assistant medic, period, and I'd like to be able to go wherever I'm needed. The alt mode I think would be most useful needed a little bit more mass than I currently carry though, and Ratchet said sub spacing mass between modes is really complicated to set up, so I thought that would be the easiest." Moonlight grins impishly and tips her hat back a bit. "Can't live with them, and there's too many to get rid of." She laughs softly. "I joke, however. I'm not a violent femme." Shrugging, she adds, "Plus, I like the company." Looking over First Aid again, she arches her optic ridges. "You only have the one form? How do you keep up with people?" "Not very well when there's a rush," First Aid admits. "Which is why I'm trying to get this done while I have some free time while I'm stuck here in Iacon." Jackknife inclines her head a bit and offers the medic's data pad back to him, "I'll take a good long look at this and have a software mech I know take a look to so between us it should be solid code and equations." First Aid smiles. "Thanks Jackknife, I really appreciate it. I didn't think it would be this complicated when I started out, but I really am tired of walking everywhere." Moonlight eventually just wanders off so the two scientific minded types can...do whatever it is that they do. The conversation doesn't mean anything to Moonlight. "Well, it was interesting. I'll be heading back to my crash site. Ta." Hammerstrike, who had hung back and quietly disappeared into the backdrop of the main street of Iacon, watches as Moonlight wanders away from Jackknife and First Aid, his arms rigidly set by his side, and his optics unabashedly watching her. Jackknife nods to the medic, "I understand dear." she states and pats him on the shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me I really need a ration before I get back to work." a pause, then, "Take care Moonlight." First Aid gives Jackknife a slightly squinty-eyed look at the 'dear' but it's mostly lost behind his visor, anyway. "Of course. Thanks for checking that for me. Good to see you Hammerstrike," He starts for the med bay again. "And... uh... guess it's nice to meet you, Moonlight?" If Hammerstrike is watching for trouble, he's doomed to disappointment. At least, as far as it concerns Moonlight for the rest of this cycle. Turning to give everyone a parting wave and wink, she picks up her pace. She exits the place without starting any trouble. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Moonlight's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:Jackknife's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs